Freshman Year
by xXTomboysRuleXx
Summary: summary is inside. recreating this story for i did not like it the first time. always R&R so i will continue writing harshness allowed my first drama. reds, greens, blues, and purples. OCXOC. PPG and RRB WARNING: not main characters but play an important role. NOTICE I'm currently not happy with the first few chapters and i may update them later make sure you check it out when i do
1. Info

Lets say the girls and boys aren't from the human world. They were found of the ages 3 and 1. But they don't know it! When the triplets turned six, they grew powers. Now ten years later two strangers appear at their door and say that they need to come with them and go to a school of great power. The thing is, the two strangers knows them, yet the ruffs and puffs know nothing on them. Can they really be trusted? And what's with all of the secrets? Join the ten teens on a long ride of drama, school, and romance as they learn who they truly are, while being hunted down by someone from their past.

Sorry, I became lazy when it came to the whole explaining thing. Forgive me.

**Element**

Name

Full form

A little info

**Fire**

Brick

Black and red pants with real flames on the bottom. His black shirt with red flames for trimmings. His hair flickers around as if it was a flame. His crown of fire and a necklace with a fire symbol that contains fire inside.

Reddish orange hair in a long pony tail. Reaches mid back when down. Bangs are like Blossom's. (or when they first introduced Brick. Doesn't make a difference, just trying to elaborate.) Blood red eyes. Round eyes. Fairish medium skin. Smartest ruff. Oldest. Likes to read. Speaks Chinese. Can be very intimidating.

**Ice**

Blossom

A pink dress with snow strips aligning it. The dress goes down to the floor and has short sleeves. Her gloves are white as snow and her hair has specks of snow allover. Her crown is made out of pink crystals and her necklace is a snow flake that has ice on the inside.

Reddish orange hair also in pony tail. Short bangs like what you see on the show. Goes below butt when down. Pink eyes. Round eyes. Fair skin. Smartest puff. Oldest. Speaks Chinese. Intimidating only when necessary.

**Water**

Bubbles

A blue dress with water for the sleeves and bottom. She has a very light blue tights and two inch heels that are the color of the ocean. Her hair has blue streaks in them and her crown is made of water. Her necklace is shaped as a wave with water on the inside moving like one.

Beach blond hair in two pigtails. When down goes an inch below her shoulders. Sky blue eyes. Almond eyes. Medium olive skin. 2nd youngest puff. Loves art and animals. Speaks Spanish, German, French, Turkish, and Italian.

**Wind**

Boomer

Dark blue shirt and pants with darker gloves. His hair whips around as if wind is constantly being blown on him. His crown is made out of air that moves around like a tornado. His necklace is shaped like a tornado and the inside is like his crown.

Beach blond hair that's all over the place. Not long, but short and bangs that end at eyes. Deep blue eyes. Almond eyes. Medium skin. 2nd youngest ruff. Loves art and animals. Speaks Spanish, German, and Russian.

**Lightning**

**Butch**

A green shirt with black pants with electricity running all over. His hair has green lightning running through it and his eyes looks like lightning. His crown is pure lightning and his necklace was a lightning bolt with lightning going on and off inside.

Raven black hair that's spiked up. If it were down it would be the same lengths as Boomer's hair. Forest green eyes. Roundish almond eyes. Olive skin. 2nd oldest ruff.

**Earth**

Buttercup

A light green shirt with brown pants. The shirt looks to be made of leaves while the pants dirt. Her gloves are made from rocks. Her hair has different shades of green streaks. Her crown is made up of vines and necklace is shaped like a tree with dirt inside it.

Raven black hair that reaches just below her shoulders. Bangs covering eyes if not kept back. Light green eyes. Roundish almond eyes. Olive skin. 2nd oldest puff.

**Life**

Bunny

A purple dress that shimmers in the light with heels to match. The trimmings were white and her hair is sparkling with purple glitter. Her necklace is a leaf filled with glistening bright yellow mist.

Brown hair also in a ponytail. When down reaches mid back. Purple eyes. Almond eyes nearly thin. Medium skin. Youngest puff by 2 years.

**Death**

Blitz

A dark purple shirt and black pants. Black mist surrounding his feet and intertwining with his hair. He has purple gloves on and his crown was black bones. (like what you see on minecraft when you go to the nether.) his necklace was a skull filled with black mist. (or blood which I would prefer.)

Brown hair as long as Boomer's but is straight down. Bangs ends at his eyes and sometimes get in way. dark purple eyes. Almond eyes nearly thin. Medium fair skin. Youngest ruff by 2 years and 2 months.

**Dark**

Alex

The top of her dress is an electric blue while the bottom has black ruffles. she doesn't have any shoes on and she has a dark brown jean jacket. Her hair has electric blue streaks. Her crown is a black mist and her necklace is a heart that's pitch black.

Pitch black hair slightly curly and always down. Tucks bangs behind ear but will fall in front of face and cover eyes. Dark brown/black eyes. Roundish almond. Dark skin. 15 years old. Loves to write, read, and to play sports, video games, and musical instruments. Speaks Spanish, French, German, and Latin.

**Light**

James

White shirt with blue and black shorts. Golden glitter all over his hair and face. His crown is a sky blue light and his necklace is a circle filled with a bright light.

Short brown hair that's straight. Shortest hair out of everyone. blue hazel eyes. Almond eyes. Medium skin. 15 years old. Loves reading, playing sports, video games, and music. Speaks Spanish and Latin.


	2. New School

I don't own anything but the idea and few characters. Also in this story the boys and girls where born human and developed powers as they got older. ENJOY!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles were all downstairs eating breakfast. They were completely unaware that they were being watched by two strangers threw the window.

"we should go and get them." ? said.

"no, we should wait a little bit longer." ? said.

"why? They're home all alone. You know that their dad died three years ago." ? said. "that means it will be so much easier to capture-"

"we are not capturing anyone!" ? said. "come on. Let's go to the door."

Blossom was just standing up to clean her plate when she heard the doorbell. "Bunny can you go get that please?" Bunny nodded before hoping out of her seat and made her way to the door.

"hello how may I help you?" Bunny asked as she opened the door to two strangers.

"yes, you can start by going back inside and gathering all of your money. Or else." The girl said.

Bunny was silent for a moment before yelling, "girls!" in a flash of green, pink and blue, the rest of the Powerpuff Girls were in the room.

"what's wrong." Blossom asked. She eyed the two people at the door.

"better yet, do you guys always call for help when the black person asks for money?" the girl asked. All four of the girls looked puzzle.

"Alex!" the guy scolded. "you know that's not what happened." Alex held up her hands in self-defense. "please excuse her. My name is James and we've come to pick you girls up and bring you to a new school that's hidden from all humans."

"but aren't we humans?" Bubbles asked.

"are you?" Alex replied. "or are you different. Special. Could rule them all." She received a punch to the arm and glared at James.

Blossom, wanting to hear more, invited them inside. "so, why exactly are you two here?"

"we told you." Alex said. "we're here to get you and bring you to a school."

Buttercup was getting annoyed. "we heard you the first time." she complained. "now tell us why you came to get us."

James stopped Alex from talking and said, "because you four have great power inside you that will come out any day now. And we need to take you to the school so you can learn how to control it. And once you gain control you can choose to leave or stay."

"do we have a choice?" Buttercup complained yet again. "cause I don't want to go to some crappy school."

"Buttercup," Blossom scolded. "what makes you certain it's us?"

"we don't. the principle of the school sent us to get you." Alex said. She was getting tired of talking. "and if your wondering how we know you, we don't. actually, as of right now, I'm starting to hate you guys for wasting our time. we still have four others to go and pick up. And no, Buttercup, you don't have a choice. This school is a requirement. Other whys I wouldn't be here." She summed up everything and stood up to leave. "I'm going to wait in the car." Alex said heading for the door.

"is she always like this?" Bunny asked.

James looked to her before standing up as well. "why don't you guys go pack your things and meet us at the car in ten. Okay?" he left the girls standing there wondering why he dodged the question.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

"what is that girls problem?" Buttercup asked. "I don't understand why she's so moody."

Blossom sighed. "Buttercup it's not nice to talk about people like that. And she's not moody, just in a bad mood." She explained.

"are you sure we can trust them?" Bubbles asked. "they show up out of nowhere, tell us we need to come with them, and say that we have some sort of great power."

"well, they weren't lying." Bunny said. "everything they said was the truth."

"yeah Bun, but that could mean that they are amazing liars." Buttercup explained.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "girls, it doesn't matter. I think we should trust them for now and if they turn out to be lying, we can always leave. It's four to two. An easy win." Blossom now had two packed bags and turned to see Bubbles staring outside. "Bubbles, what are you looking at?"

Bubbles turned her attention to her older sister. "Alex and James. I can't tell if they are fighting or talking."

The girls came to the windows looking down at the two talking. It wasn't until Alex punched James and got in the car that they looked to each other. Exchanging glances that only sisters could understand. Looking back out the window they saw James staring up at them. He pointed to his wrist before walking to the other side of the car. The girls got the message before racing outside and into the car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

"Alex." James said once he was out the door. "Alex! Do you mind telling me what that was all about?" Alex turned to face him.

"im sorry. Okay, I'm just in a bad mood." She explained.

James raised his eyebrows. "in a bad mood? Come on Alex, how stupid do you think I am? Your only in a bad mood when something has happened or it's just that time of the month. And I know that can't be it because two weeks ago you threw cake at me just because you didn't like the color pink." Alex felt her cheeks grow hot and James couldn't help but smile at this. "can you tell me what's really going on?"

Alex sighed. She really doesn't want to talk about it. "it's nothing that concerns you. Okay?"

"I think it does. Do you not know what you just did in there? You were about to explode for no reason!" James's eyes widen.

Alex looked at James with hurt eyes. "I thought you said you wouldn't yell at me?"

"I did, look Al-"

"you did? Then what was that?"

"I didn't mean to." James tried explaining. "look, Alex, I didn't mean to yell at you. I swear."

Alex nodded. "yeah, and I didn't mean to go all berserk on you. I guess I am a little tense." She gave James a smile which he returned.

"wait, is this about Spencer?" James asked. Alex's smile disappeared just like that. She punched James on the arm and entered the car. Making sure to slam the door shut. James let out a heavy sigh. "what did I do know?" he asked himself. Looking up he saw the girls at their window. When they looked down at him, he pointed to his wrist and walked to the other side of the car. Less than a second Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bunny were all in the car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

"so…" James started. Alex was ignoring him. "do you want to go up and get them? Or shall I?" Alex looked to him before looking back out the window. "okay then." James got out of the car and started walking away.

Bubbles, finding the silence awkward, spoke up. "so how long have you two known each other?" she asked.

Alex looked back to meet Bubbles eyes. "four years."

"do you guys always fight?" Bunny asked. Blossom rolled her eyes at her sisters questions.

"we try not to." Alex turned her attention upfront.

The girls were silent. There was a loud crash and everyone stared to see James on the hood of the car. Alex got out of the car and went to James's side. "what happened?" she asked.

"I went to the door, a guy in green answered. Next thing I know I'm here." He explained. Alex nodded before walking away. "Alex, don't." James begged. But she ignored him.

Walking up to the house Alex knocked. After a few seconds the guy in green opened the door. '_Perfect.'_

"look, lady, I told your friend over there to get lost. We want nothing to do with you."

Alex nodded. "well that's too bad. By any chance could I speak to your leader?" she asked. The guys eyes widen. '_thank god it worked.'_

"sh-sh-sure." He stumbled. "Brick!" there was a flash of red before someone else was at the door.

He glared down at the girl before him. "what do you want?"

"I'm here to pick you guys up and bring you to a school where you will learn to control a power that is inside you that has yet to come out." Alex said with a bored expression. "so I need you and your brothers to come with me now and no you do not have a choice. If you refuse, I'll make you come."

Brick smirked. "oh really? How?"

Now was Alex's chance to smirk. "like this." She grabbed the green guy by his color and tossed him into the air. He landed right next to the car. "now, go pack your things or I'll throw all of you to the car with nothing." Brick rolled his eyes.

"yo, Boomer Blitz! We got company!" he called to his brothers. They were at his side in mere seconds.

"yeah, I still could take you."

"I'd like to see you try."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

James was sitting in the car waiting for Alex to come back. Butch was in the back arguing with Buttercup. "please be all right." James mumbled to himself. After a few seconds three more ruffs came flying towards the car and Alex was running to catch up.

She laughed slightly. "told ya. Now get in the car and your stuff will be there." The boys scurried inside and didn't say a word.

"what did you do?" James asked Alex as she got into the car.

"oh nothing. Just asked them to come along."

James smirked and shook his head before starting the car. "yeah, sure." James drove of and left Townsville.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

"can you tell us more about this school?" Blossom asked.

Alex turned to James who nodded. "sure. What do you want to know?"

"what do we learn at this school?" Blossom asked.

"is this like normal school or is it different?" Butch asked.

"do we have to live there?" Boomer asked.

"what kind of powers?" Bubbles asked.

"how come we have to come?" Buttercup asked.

"where is the school?" Blitz asked.

Alex was quite for a few seconds. She blinked several times before putting a hand to her head. She sighed heavily before saying, "we learn about all different kinds of powers that you could have and combat with other students. It's like normal school but at the same time it's not. Yes we have to live there or else we could ruin part of the human world. You guys have to come because when your powers come you might not be able to control it like a few kids who get outa hand. And the school is in the sky. It's always moving around the world so it can pick up more kids." She turned around. "did I miss anything and are there any more questions."

"you forgot about what kind of powers?" Bubbles said.

"right, of course. We learn about so many different things. I'm going to tell you every power so listen closely." She paused to make sure everyone was listening. "the powers are like different elements. There's fire, water, earth, and wind. Those are the common four. Then we go on to; light, darkness, space, time, lightning, death, life, and metal. Metal is actually a more form advance earth. Like ice is to water. The thing is that if you have one of them it doesn't mean you can control water or earth. Everything else we get to learn during school." Alex turned to look out the window. "James aim for that railing. We're going to need some air." James nodded before speeding up.

"what are you doing?" Bunny asked.

"we're picking up speed so we can get some air." James explained. "we need to be high in order to get to the school."

"wait! Just let us out of the car! We can fly there!" Bubbles panicked.

"no need. You wouldn't be able to find it anyways. We're the only ones who knows where it is." Alex said.

"please!" Bunny begged.

"too late!" Alex yelled. The car was on the ramp surging for the sky. The girls and guys screamed as the car lifted from the ground and in to the air. Threw this Alex and James were laughing. James pushed a button and the car went higher and higher until it zoomed of into the sky and after a floating island. Or at least that's what it looks like.

"boys and girls welcome to the school above the clouds!" Alex said. She smiled as she looked back to see all of the scared faces.

"the proper name is potestatem."* James said.

"no its not. It's vos hic moriar."**

"Alex come on now. You know that's not it." James scolded her.

"Pedicabo ego vos."*** Alex mumbled.

"gladly." Alex punched James on the arm. "anyways, this is where you guys will learn your powers. Will give you a tour and then we all need to go to orientation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

I think I'm going to end it there. Please R&R so I know if I should continue this story or not!

I used google translate for the following. This is not 100% accurate.

*potestatem means power

**vos hic moriar means you will die here

***pedicabo ego vos means fuck you


	3. Orientation

I own Alex and Jason and the idea of his story. Hope you like the story! Oh, and I apologize for all fight scenes. I basically skip over them. I'm really bad at writing those stuff and I don't want you guys to have to suffer through it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

_Previously…_

"_we should just go and get them," ? said._

"_no, we should wait a little longer." ? said._

"_please excuse her. My name is James and we've come to pick you up and bring you to a new school hidden from all humans."_

_Brick scoffed, "I'd like and see you try." He and his brothers landed next to a car and a smiling Alex appeared behind them._

"_what is that girls problem?" Buttercup asked._

"_you said you would never yell at me again." Alex said with hurt eyes._

"_I did, look Al-"_

"_then what was that!"_

"_wait, is this about Spencer?" James asked. Alex punched him in the arm and entered the car, making sure to slam the door._

"_how long have you two been friends?" Bubbles asked._

"_four years," Alex said._

"_do you guys always fight?"_

"_we try not to."_

"_boys and girls welcome to the school above the clouds!" Alex said. She smiled as she looked back to see all of the scared faces._

"_the proper name is potestatem."* James said._

"_no its not. It's vos hic moriar."**_

"_Alex come on now. You know that's not it." James scolded her._

"_Pedicabo ego vos."*** Alex mumbled._

"_gladly."._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

It was time for the orientation. The ten teens all sat next to each other. The ruffs were on Jason's side while the Puffs where on Alex's side.

"hello new students." A lady started. She had long snow white hair and aqua eyes. "I am your principle Mrs. Miller. Now before we start telling you about this school we will hear from each of your teachers so they can tell you what they will be teaching you."

"ugh, can this be any more boring?" Butch complained.

"why do I have to be here?" Buttercup also complained. Brick and Blossom shushed them.

A man stepped ahead of everyone else. He had short black messy hair and golden eyes. "hi. My name is Mr. Web. I am your dark teacher here. Which means I will be teaching you all about the dark power." He then did an example. Causing a dark mist to surround him. Some of the kids applauded.

"great, I hate the dark." Alex mumbled. James placed an hand on hers and gave it a squeeze.

The whole introduction went on for a while. Before finally ending. There was one teacher for each subject.

"now." Mrs. Miller began. "you all know why you're here and there is really no need for me to explain. The people who brought you here are the people who will be in charge of you."

"sweet." Alex said. She high fived James while the others groaned.

"yes I know. Doesn't sound that fun. But let me assure you that I picked certain students who have been able to unleash the hidden power and know what to do if you start to lose control. As for school activities and other classes, there will be a writing class, an art class, math class, and music class. Also you can sign up for after school sports and clubs. If you have any questions come to the front and if not you are free to go." Everyone stood up and started making their way around the room.

Blossom was leading her sisters while Brick led his brothers. "do you think they'll get along? They aren't even talking." James asked. Alex just shrugged before going after the guys.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

"guys wait up." Alex called out. "look, like it or not you eight will be living together. And you have to get along or else. Got it?"

"but there puffs. We were made to destroy them." Brick explained.

"oh yeah? Well that's James. We don't get along and yet we are best friends. And if you do destroy them, then what? Nothing. What you've been devoting your whole lives to doing will be pointless and you will all be nothing." She felt a hand go across her cheek. She looked to see Butch standing in front of her. But before she had time to retaliate a light green light tackled Butch to the ground.

"you really shouldn't have done that." Buttercup said. She punched Butch in the gut in which he retaliated. It was only a few punches later did their siblings get involved. They were yelling at each other and tackling one another to the ground.

Alex tried breaking them up. "guys! Would you stop!" she grabbed Blossom and pulled her away "Blossom stop! You'll get us into trouble!" Blossom looked to her before seeing the principle behind her.

"sorry, Alex." Blossom apologized.

Before Alex could respond she suddenly felt cold. Turning around she gulped. "Alex, come with me. Now." Alex looked back to see everyone looking at her.

Putting her head down Alex mumbled, "yes ma'am." And slowly started to walk away.

Bunny looked around. "I can't believe she's getting in trouble for our actions."

"I know. I actually feel bad for her." Blitz said. Causing his brothers to nod in agreement.

"maybe we can make it up to her." Boomer said.

"yeah! We could have a party for her when she gets home!" Bubbles squealed. She jumped up and down and hugged Boomer making him blush. Pulling away Bubbles also blushed.

"so, what are we waiting for?" Buttercup asked. "let's get started." she started running off and everyone else soon followed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

"Alex, can you explain to me what exactly happened?" Alex looked down to her feet.

"I'm afraid not ma'am. They've been fighting ever since we got them in the car." Alex explained.

"understood. But that's not the only reason I had you come here." Mrs. Miller said.

Alex looked up confused. "It isn't?"

"no. you see the other reason is about your power. I'm worried about the fact you haven't been able to unlock it yet. And with your temper it could come out at any moment."

"if you don't mind me asking. Why haven't I gotten them? This is my second year as a freshman. And James doesn't have his yet either."

"I wish I could tell you. But I have no idea." Mrs. Miller explained. She really didn't know why they haven't been able to unlock their power. "but I hope this year will be lucky. And to be fair last year you two ended up getting kicked out of school." Alex smiled nervously. "now, go on home. And if your power doesn't come up by the time school is half way over, then you will have my personal assistance." Alex's smile grew.

"oh thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed and gave Mrs. Miller a hug.

She laughed before saying, "go on now." Alex nodded before running out of the room. When she was out of ear shot Mrs. Miller sighed. "oh boy, these kids have no idea what's in store for them. Nor do they know who they really are." She turned and looked out the window to see Alex and James. "I just hope everything turns out okay in the end."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Alex and James were walking home when Jason suddenly covered her eyes. "whats going on?" Alex asked.

"trust me." Jason said. He led her inside and slowly removed his hands.

"surprise!" everyone said.

Alex's jaw dropped as her eyes widen. "is this for me?" James laughed, but nodded.

"we felt bad about sending you to the office." Brick said. "so we decided to make it up to you."

Alex smiled. "guys, that's so nice. But the thing is you guys weren't the main reason I had to go."

"then what was." Buttercup asked.

Alex looked away. "it's not important. What's important is you guys getting along and unlocking your powers. The sooner the better. Since once you have it and control it, your free to leave. Unless you want to master it. Then you stay for three more years. Maybe more." She looked to the table. "is that chocolate cake with whip cream frosting?" James started to laugh while the others just nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Brick and Blossom where sitting on the couch talking. "do you think she's hiding something?" Brick asked.

"we barley know her." Blossom said.

"so?" Blossom just rolled her eyes.

"oh, never mind." She looked at Brick who looked back. "so, do you think we could get along, for Alex's sake?"

Brick chuckled. His blood red eyes looked over to Boomer and Bubbles who were making out in a corner then to Bunny and Blitz who were blushing and talking. "I think we'll do just fine." There was a crash and a loud "BUTCH!" Brick rolled his eyes.

Blossom laughed. "well, most of us, that is." She said. Brick smiled. "what's this? A genuine smile?"

Brick chuckled again. "shut up."

Blossom shrugged. "I just never expected one from someone so intimidating."

Brick tackled her to the ground, and then smirked. "intimidating huh?" Blossom flushed a bright pink.

Butch and Buttercup where looking around the room. "I can't believe this. They're practically all over each other." Buttercup spoke with disgust. She made a face at Bubbles and Boomer.

"I know. And here I am with you not wanting to do a damn thing." Butch complained. Buttercup smacked him. "what?"

She rolled her eyes not wanting to deal with it. "why don't we go and play some video games. I bet I'll totally own you in MW3."

Butch smirked. "okay. And if I win, you have to go on a date with me."

Buttercup returned his smirk. "but if I win, you have to be my personal servant for one whole month."

"you're on." The two raced upstairs and into their room. **(A/N: butch and Buttercup share a room like their siblings and Alex and James have to.) **

"so, um, Bunny" Blitz started to say. "i-I was wondering i-if you would maybe like to go on a date with me?" he stumbled out.

Bunny giggled before bringing Blitz into a tight hug. "yes, of course. I've had a crush on you for so long."

"really? Same here." Blitz said. "I just never told you because, well." Bunny nodded, understanding what he ment.

Blossom was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe. Brick was on top of her with his hands to her side. moving his fingers and causing more laughter to come from Blossom. Boomer and Bubbles were talking about art now when Boomer asked her something. She squealed, hugged Boomer, and then ran upstairs. Boomer followed shortly after. Butch and Buttercup where still upstairs playing a game. Right now Buttercup was in the lead, but Butch is a close second. They were all having a good time. It was nice not having to worry about anything or anyone, to be free and do what you want. It's a life everyone wish they had, but once they have it, it never lasts. There's always some sort of secret lurking in the shadows. Something that you wish could be forgotten. And once it steps into the light, it's bound to cause trouble.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Yeah, I think that's all I'm going to write for now. I'm going to write more blues and purple soon, but I'm more of a fan for reds. And not to mention this story is more about Alex and James and their school. But don't worry, I will write everyone else. And I'm going to work hard to try and even it out. no promises though. it may be a powerpuff fic, but my OC's are going to be taking a lot of the fame in the near future.


	4. The Room!

I can't believe it. I just can't. All of it. Gone. This whole chapter just erased itself from my computer! And I was at 2,500 words! That's going to be hard to catch up on. And the sad part is I can only remember so much of what I wrote! I am so mad right now that I hope finishing this and making it to the last one will make me feel better. Anyways, I don't own the Ruffs and Puffs I only own…well, everything else. Hope you enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

_Previously…_

"_Hello students, I am your principle Mrs. Miller."_

"_Hi, I am Mr. Web the dark teacher here."_

"_Great, I hate the dark." Alex complained. James laid a hand on hers giving it a comforting squeeze._

"_The people who brought you here will be the ones in charge," Mrs. Miller said._

"_Sweet," Alex exclaimed while high fiving James._

"_You will be nothing," Alex finished. She felt a hand across her cheek and turned to see Butch._

_A light green light tackled him to the ground. "You really shouldn't have done that," Buttercup said._

"_Guys! Would you stop!" Alex yelled at the fighting teens. "You'll get us in trouble."_

"_Sorry, Alex." Blossom apologized._

"_Alex, come with me. Now." _

_Alex put her head down before saying, "yes ma'am."_

"_I'm worried about your temper." Mrs. Miller explained. "With it your powers could come out at any given moment."_

"_I will help you out personally if all else fails."_

_Alex smiled at Mrs. Miller. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she ran out of the room._

"_I feel bad about getting her in trouble." Blitz said._

"_We should throw her a surprise party!" Bubbles squealed._

"_What's going on?" Alex asked._

"_You'll see." James smiled._

_They walked in and, "surprise!" everyone yelled._

"_Is this for me?" Alex asked. James laughed and nodded._

"_Do you think we can get along?" Blossom asked._

_Brick looked around to everyone in the room. "I think we'll manage."_

"_BUTCH!"_

_Blossom laughed. "Well, most of us that is."_

_Mrs. Miller waited for Alex to be out of ear shot and said to herself, "these kids have no idea what's in store for them. Nor do they know who they really are." She looked outside and saw James and Alex. "I just hope everything will be okay. And that they're ready."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Blossom woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Turning it off she slowly got out of bed and into the shower. After brushing her hair, teeth, and changing she exited the room and saw a pair of red eyes staring at her. "Where you spying on me?"

Brick chuckled. "No. of course not. I was just seeing how long it would take for you to get out."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Just get in the shower." She left the room and made her way down stairs. When she came downstairs she saw Alex and James sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey," Alex started. "What are you doing up?"

Blossom looked at her for a second before saying, "my sisters and I always wake up early. I mean, come one, there's for of us, and only one bathroom. And girls naturally take a longer time then boys. A better question would be, what are you two doing up?"

Alex looked to James. "I rise with the sun," he said. "And she couldn't sleep so."

Blossom nodded. "Why not?"

"It's personal." Alex said. "But since you're up can you go and make sure everyone else is and that they all have their bags ready?" Blossom nodded before leaving, but she stopped at the top of the stairs to listen in on them.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Alex said. "God I'm so scared."

"Don't worry. I'm here."

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop." Brick said from behind. Blossom turned unfazed. "They make it sound like she's pregnant or something."

Blossom frowned. "Or something. There's no way that she's expecting." Brick shrugged. "Just help me wake up everyone."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

"WILL YOU GUYS HURRY UP AND GET YOU'RE LAZY ASSES DOWN HERE NOW! WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" Alex screamed. In less than a second everyone was downstairs. Alex smiled sweetly and walking out the door.

"She scares me." Butch said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how James can stand her?" Buttercup said. Butch shrugged before running out the door.

"Wow," Boomer started. "I never thought I would live to see the day when Butch was actually in a hurry for school."

"YOU BITCHES BETTER GET OUT HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS DAMN IT!" they herd Alex scream.

Brick laughed slightly. "Something tells me that's not why he ran." Boomer nodded. He was already at the door with a look of panic in his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

The ten teens arrived at the school with half an hour to spare. The blues, reds and purples were breathing heavily while the greens were just catching their breaths. Alex and James only laughed.

Alex looked over to the school real quick before saying, "I'm going to talk to a few teachers." She turned to face James. "And you can take them to the little room."

James smiled. "The pleasure is all mine, fair maiden." Alex rolled her eyes as James bowed. She walked away and James turned to see a smirking Bubbles. "What?" he asked.

Bubbles giggled. "You like her." She said. James's face turned a light shade of red as he was quick to shake his head. "Yeah you do."

James sighed. "She's like a sister." He said. "Anyways, we have to go. We need to test you guys to figure out what you might be. Now, who would prefer the long easy way, or the short hard way?" when no one answered he asked, "Who would like to go first?" again no one answered. James only rolled his eyes. "Okay, then I guess we will start with… Buttercup." Buttercup looked up at him as if he was crazy. "This way now, if you will." James said before leaving. The rest soon followed.

Butch ran up a head to catch up with James. "So, what's the deal with Alex?" James gave him a confused look. "I mean, why is she so tense?"

"You mean why is she the way she is? Simple, that's just who she is." James said.

"Yeah, but how did she end up that way?" Buttercup asked. James shrugged his shoulder. "You do too."

"No, I don't. She's always been that way." James clarified. Of course he was lying, but he's not going to tell them a thing.

"Okay. So, what is your guy's power?" Bubbles asked. James shook his head.

"That doesn't matter." James said. "It's not important."

Buttercup huffed. "Yeah, right. So here we are going to find our power and you're going to know them, yet we can't know yours? That's not fair." She complained.

James looked her way before hearing Butch say, "It's weird how you guys know so much about us, and we don't know anything about you but your name and what you look like."

"You don't need to know anything about us," James said. "We just need to know your powers so we can help you In case you start to lose control."

Blossom walked ahead, pushing Buttercup behind her. "Getting on to the real topic, what is it we're supposed to do?"

James smiled. "It's simple, really. All you have to do is push a button and enter the room. Then you wait for instructions and try your best. Whichever one you do well in, is the one meant for you. But there are several elements that are hard for anyone to tell that they have it. They're life, death, and darkness."

"Why is it hard?" Brick asked.

"Darkness is when you are completely submerged by black mist and it brings all of your fears to life. Life is a healing sort of thing and is hard to test you on, so we usually wait for your power to show before we start helping, death is like killing all living things. Now I know light isn't hard, but I'm just going to tell you that with the light power, you are surrounded by blinding light, if you can see then you have it. But even those who have it can be blinded." James summed up. They were now standing in front of a door. He opened it and said, "Here we are."

Everyone entered the room. It was big, but cut in half. On the other half was a door with one way window and a control panel.

"Okay Buttercup." James said. Buttercup nodded she pushed a button and went into the room. "You've chosen ice. All you have to do is stay warm without trying." Buttercup nodded. Already knowing that she would fail, which she did not even five seconds after James pushed the button.

Buttercup looked at the "mirror" and said, "Pick another one. I want to try again."

James sighed and pushed a button. "This is wind. You have to remain in your stance. Sounds easy, but try doing it with wind blowing at you at 1,000 miles per hour." Buttercup was able to remain in her stance for half a minute, before she was lifted off her feet and whacked the wall. "I think that's enough. Why don't we let Brick try?"

Buttercup exited the room and brick picked the first button to catch his interest, it was an orange glowing button that seemed to flicker. He entered the room and then waited for instructions.

"You've picked fire. It's like ice, but the opposite. If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen." James knew it was a lame joke but he couldn't help himself.

Bubbles walked over to James. "So, I was wondering… um, how did you and Alex meet?" James froze. He always knew that one day someone would ask this question, but always thought that Alex would be there and rip their heads off for even bothering to ask. He thought back to that day, everything that happened, to the last detail, was still burning in the back of his head. "Hellooo…James?" Bubbles kept repeating his name.

James shook his head before looking to her. He then looked at Brick who was surrounded by flames, his shirt was singed on the edges but he looked fine. "Okay, Brick, you can leave." Brick left the room as soon as the fire went out. He looked over and saw Bubbles with an irritated look on her face. "Bunny, why don't you go?"

"James, your ignoring my question!" Bubbles yelled. Her sisters looked at her with wide eyes. Boomer took a step back, terrified of her. But James didn't seem fazed.

"Yelling at me won't get my attention. I've been dealing with Alex for half my life." James said. "Bunny your up." He repeated.

"Alex said that you guys have been friends for five years." Blossom said.

James nodded. "The first year we didn't pay attention to each other, then we both ended up moving to another state. So, Bubbles, before you can say anything, that's not how we meet. It's like that one neighbor you know of but haven't ever met before. The third year I really did meet her. It took a few months, but we became friends. And that's all you have to know. Now, Bunny your up."

Bubbles still looked irritated. "That's not enough. What happened that made you guys friends?"

"We met each other." James finally turned away from the control panel and looked at the others. His eyes widen, "where's Bunny?" he asked.

"She said she was going to the bathroom." Buttercup said.

Blossom looked to her sister and asked, "did she have her hands behind her back, fiddling with her bracelet?" Buttercup face palmed. "when she gets back, I'm going to kick your ass."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

"I don't think this is a great idea." A male voice said.

"shut up." A female voice said. A pair of purple eyes stopped and listened in on that familiar voice. It was smooth but cracked at the end. "I don't care what you think." The purple eyes soon realized it to be Alex.

"Alex," a voice that sounded like Mrs. Miller scolded. "you should just listen to us."

"fine.." Alex sighed. "what is it?"

The man sighed and a female voice said, "we understand why you want to do this, but do you understand what danger you could be putting you two in." Alex groaned. "you could be seriously hurt, or worse. And the stress isn't good for you." The eyes furrowed in confusion.

"yeah, yeah. I get it. But _I_ think it's not a bad idea. James already knows his power, and he made contact. But something in his mind is keeping his power back. And he knows it no matter how hard he says he's trying." Alex complained.

Mrs. Miller cleared her throat. "Alex, I think you know. beside the point, let's say that your powers, once you come in contact, are out of control? And what if your power is death? You could kill students and we will be forced to remove you from this school and put you somewhere else."

"I know that no one knows my power. But I have faith in me. Why can't you?"

Mrs. Miller must have realized where this was going for she said, "I have faith in you too. Can't I just worry for your safety? No one in this school wants you to get hurt again."

Alex sighed in defeat. She knew she had to think up something, and quick. Then it hit her like a pile of rocks. "I'll be fine, James will be there and then we have the life teacher at our aid. If I do go out of control, there will be tons of teachers there to help me gain it. Plus, I'm a fast learner. And this will also help me earn extra credit for the school year. I don't want to leave with yet _another_ F." She smiled knowing that she just turned the game around. "there's nothing that could go wrong. This school was built for it, and hired the best teachers out there. You guys might not believe me, but I'm doing this for two reasons. And that is to get a good grade by learning from doing, and to finally get my powers."

Not being able to stop it, she gasped loudly, then put a hand to her mouth knowing there's no way the people inside wouldn't of heard. Not having enough time to escape the door opened, and standing there was Alex.

"what do you think you're doing?" she asked. Her eyes weren't the same as they used to. They seemed lighter, but dark at the same time. "Bunny." She hissed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

James sighed. He didn't like being in charge of all these teens. True he was one himself, but he wasn't that old. James was going to leave for the door, but it opened to reveal Alex with Bunny's arm in a death grip. James sighed yet again, for what seemed to be the millionth time today, and walked to Alex. He took Bunny away from her before staring her in the eyes.

"Alex." James said. He pointed to his eyes and she got the message.

Closing her eyes for a few seconds Alex said, "I found this one spying in on a conversation I was having with Mrs. Miller, and two others. and she knows something she shouldn't." Alex looked up to meet James's eyes. The blue eyes soon widen in realization and looked into a pair of dark brown ones for confirmation. Alex nodded slowly before saying, "that's right James, she knows the secret."

In the back Alex could hear Brick mumble to Blossom, "told you she was pregnant."

Eyes widen while Brick received a slap upside the head. "whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone," James started. "you thought that she was pregnant? Puhlease like that would happen. We're not old enough for that stuff and if someone so much as touch Alex, she would have your head mounted on her wall, in her room."

Blossom nodded, "okay, so if you're not pregnant, than what's the big secret?"

Alex shook slightly, like Butch used to do before a fight, and boy did Butch not fail to notice. He grew out of it by the time he was ten around the same time Brick started to control his temper. Looking at Brick, Butch could see that he was now examining Alex. Butch soon felt eyes on him and looked slightly behind him to see Buttercup staring at him, then to Alex, then back at him. She mouthed, 'did she just?' Butch nodded.

Through all this Alex tried to regain control of her thoughts. But so many things were coming at her at once and it was too hard to keep track and make since of it all.

James opened the door before taking hold of Alex's arm. "excuse us," was all he said. When the door closed Buttercup ran up to it and pressed her ear to the cold surface.

"buttercup, I don't think you should-" Bubbles started.

"shh!" Buttercup glared at her sister before returning her attention back on the two outside. "it sounds like they're fighting over something." Buttercup said. There was a sudden bang on the door, Buttercup fell back on the ground. "what the fuck was that?"

Bubbles used her x-ray vision to answer Buttercup's question. She squealed causing everyone to look at her. Blushing slightly Bubbles said, "James has Alex up against the door. looks like they're fighting." Bubbles hated lying, she tried convincing herself that this isn't the same thing. She did tell them the truth, just not all of it. Whatever happened, Bubble could clearly see was a breaking point for James. Alex must of said something to make him break.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

"what's wrong?" James asked as soon as the door shut. Alex didn't say anything which irritated James a bit. He placed a hand on her shoulder hoping it would help.

Alex sighed. "I have no idea what to do anymore. They're going to know the truth now, and I just can't believe Bunny spied on us. The last thing I want them to know is about our problem. I thought you would've been able to take care of it, but clearly I was wrong."

"whoa, you can't pin this on me." James said. "there's eight of them, and one of me. I'd like to see you try and keep them in order."

Alex glared up at James. "did you not see me this morning? I managed to get them all out of the house, without your help!"

"I'm sorry, but I was too busy cleaning up after you, you lazy ass bitch." James's eyes widen as he swore at Alex.

Alex scoffed, "great," she said. "so now my number one problem is that my best friend thinks I'm a lazy ass, and a bitch. What else could go wrong? Oh, that's right, when spencer finds out that I'm signed up for this stupid job!"

"your still going out with that guy?" James nearly yelled.

Alex rolled her eyes. "of course I am. What, is it now a crime for me to like him?"

"yes!" James thanked the school for having everyone in class. Or they would all be staring at them.

Alex's eyes widen at her friends words. "excuse me! Since when did who I date become your business?"

"since the last time you and Spencer where together! I don't like the guy and I don't want him near you." James ended with a quitter voice so Alex would be the only one to hear.

Shaking her head Alex replied, "so what I feel isn't important? I knew you didn't care." James's eyes glowed slightly before he pushed Alex against the door with a loud thud. Alex could feel the cold glass on her head and the hard wood hurting her shoulder blades.

"don't you _ever_ say 'I don't care.' You have no idea how much I do." He hissed. Alex could feel his hands tighten around her forearm, pressing her harder against the wall as a look of betrayal crossed his features. "it's not that I don't like the guy, it's that I don't like the way he is to you. How blind are you?"

"Jay-" Alex started.

"I don't want to hear it." James interrupted. "I mean, seriously, how blind are you? Do you ever wonder why I try to be by your side everyday of your life? Or why I can be overprotective? Or how about why I got myself kicked out of school last year?" Alex simply looked into his eyes not moving an inch. "did it not accrue to you why I do what I do? Or why when you're hurt I'm there? Or how about why I can't bring up my powers?" the space between them closed so James's head was only an inch from hers. She could feel his hot breath on her skin, making her shiver slightly. "I think about that day every day, Alex. I don't what anything to happen to you. I wasn't able to save you then, and I wait for the day I can. I owe you that much."

Alex could feel her eyes water up but she did not let them flow. His words stung, but made her heart pound even faster. Mentioning that day wasn't bright though. Alex could feel herself relive it. The could briskly night was on her bare skin and the smell of alcohol was constantly going up her nose. Her breath caught up in her throat as blood trickled down her arm.

Alex didn't realize it, but she was already hyperventilating. James pulled her into his warm embrace. Making soothing circles on her back. "Alex," he whispered, "I'm always there, and that's not going to change." He kissed her forehead and felt her relax. The tears would not fall, but at least James knew she was okay. Well, mostly.

Alex pulled away before punching James. He groaned slightly before looking at her. "that was for scaring me."

"wha-" James didn't even get to finish his sentence as he felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek.

"that, was for being honest." She smiled at her friend before looking to the clock. It read 9:37. "and we, are late for second period." She looked at James before opening the door. she could see Bubbles trying hard not to scream and Buttercup near the door in a chair, trying to act natural.

"I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long." Buttercup said. "so now that you two have fought and made up. Mind telling me what we are supposed to do today?"

James smiled before saying, "we're late for second period by at least twenty minutes. So what we are doing is combat training instead of learning about the powers." Buttercup and Butch both cheered. "but, you have to be chosen or else your taking notes." The smiles were replaced with frowns as Alex laughed.

"come on." She said. "I can't afford more detention." James gave her a look. "I'll explain it to you later. As well as answer some of your guys' questions."

She walked out the door followed by James, then everyone else. They raced down the halls of this huge school until they arrived at their destination. James opened the door and let Alex walk in first. When he entered the room, the first thing that caught his eyes was a certain someone standing in the corner. James's eyes glowed slightly as he his hands turned to fists and his breath began to shorten. This was _not_ what he wanted to happen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

So, unfortunately for me. My computer, being the jerk it is, decided to delete well over half of this story so I would be forced to rewrite it. I know for a fact that I saved it and I had 200 more words than last time. however, I am now at 3,00 words because I decided to add a little more info on my OCs. If you have an idea what might have happened then let me know. If your right I might name a character after you.


	5. 2nd Period? or Death Vally?

Hey, how's it going, I have another chapter for you, yada yada yada, enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

_Previously…_

"_hey, what are you doing up?" Alex asked._

"_a better question would be, what are you two doing up?" Blossom asked._

"_I rise with the sun, and she couldn't sleep so." James said._

"_you know, it's rude to eavesdrop." Brick said to an unfazed Blossom. "they make it sound like she's expecting or something." Blossom frowned._

"_GET YOUR LAZZY ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!" Alex yelled. She smiled sweetly at them as they stood in front of her._

"_she scares me," Butch said._

"_I'm going to talk to some teachers," Alex said. "why don't you take them to the room?"_

"_the pleasure is all mine, fair maiden." Alex rolled her eyes at James who bowed._

"_what is it we're supposed to do?" Blossom asked._

"_it's simple, you push a button, enter, then wait for instructions." James said._

"_what's up with Alex?" Butch asked. "I mean, why is she so tense?"_

"_that's just how she is." James said._

"_yeah, but how did she get that way?" Buttercup asked. James shrugged._

"_where's Bunny?" James asked. _

"_she said she was going to the bathroom." Buttercup answered._

"_what do you think you're doing, Bunny…" Alex hissed._

"_excuse us," James said pulling Alex out of the room._

"_since when did who I date become your business?" Alex asked._

"_since the last time you and Spencer dated!" James yelled._

"_so what I feel isn't important? I knew you didn't care." Alex said._

_James's eyes glowed slightly as he pushed Alex against the door. "don't you _ever_ say 'I don't care.' You have no idea how much I do." He hissed._

"_how blind are you?" James asked._

"_how did you two meet?" Bubbles asked. James froze in his place._

_James closed the space between them so his face was only an inch from Alex. "I think about that day every day, Alex. I wasn't able to save you then, and I wait for the moment I can." He said. _

_Alex just stared at him with tears in his eyes. Refusing to let them go, even as she relived the moment._

"_you like her, don't you?" Bubbles giggled._

"_she's more like a sister." James said._

_James pulled Alex in to a tight hug. "I'm always there, and that's not going to change." He whispered softly, Alex relaxed as he kissed her forehead._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Alex looked at James, then to where he was glaring. There was a boy their about 6'2" making him two inches shorter than James but six inches taller than Alex. He had long shaggy dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. He had on glasses that made him look nerdy but at the same time cool. He wasn't buff but Alex knew he was strong. Just like she knew James was strong, and he had a lean body.

Looking up at James Alex said, "be nice." James looked down and glared. Alex raised an eyebrow before putting all her weight on one foot and crossed her arms. She glared at James waiting for him to back down. And he did.

James sighed and told everyone to take their seats. He walked with Alex to the teachers so their presence was known. James glared at Spencer while a teacher with short silver hair and orange eyes approached them.

"your late," he said. Alex glared at the man in front of her. "we expected better from you this year, Alex."

"go fu-" James clamped a hand over her mouth.

"sorry sir, we'll make sure it doesn't happen again." James smiled politely and the man walked away. "be nice." James whispered into her ear. Alex could feel her face flush in anger. Alex looked over and caught Spencer's eyes. She breathed in sharply before feeling someone's hand on her back pushing he forward. "we really need to get going," James whispered. He glared at Spencer but continued to walk over to him.

"Alex." Spencer said once they were near. He smiled slightly and pulled her into a hug. James glared and looked ready to strike as Spencer leaned down and whispered something into Alex's ear.

She pulled away from him and said, "Spencer, you know I hate hugs more than anyone else. You're lucky I haven't kneed you yet." Spencer smirked before returning his attention to James. Alex quickly spoke up before anyone of them could. "we should really think about choosing our opponents for the match today." She then walked over to James and tried to measure up to his height. "if you don't behave there will be hell waiting for you at home, he's only here for one day, so suck it up and play nice." Her harsh voice caught James's attention, but he nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

"good morning class," a women spoke. She had brown hair with natural pink streaks and golden eyes. She had a bright smile on her face that would make anyone want to smile back. "my name is Mrs. June and I am your light, and head, teacher of the freshman year. As of right now we will continue our classes with combat training. Now, only a third of you will be able to participate. And you will fight against three of our best students, and some teachers."

Alex stepped forward first. She put on a fake smile and waved to everyone. "this is Alex, our best hand on hand fighter." James was next to come up. "and this is James, well-educated amongst all different types of elements." Finally Spencer stepped up. He had a bored expression and didn't bother looking at anyone. "and this is Spencer. Our best fire student at this school."

Alex looked up to meet Brick's eyes. He seemed to have been focusing on her more than the teacher. Her face twisted into confusion as she continued to look up at brick. Then Alex felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking to her left she saw James staring down at her. "hey, you're going to be first. I suggest you pick Buttercup. I think she's close to getting her powers and this may help. Just don't go easy on her."

Alex nodded. She smiled at him as she began to walk to the middle of the room. "Alex," Mrs. June started. "you will be given the opportunity to pick your first opponent."

Alex smiled and looked up at Brick who was still looking at her. "I choose, Buttercup."

Alex couldn't help but laugh as Buttercup shot up screaming, "YES!" while Butch slouched in his seat groaning.

Buttercup quickly flew down to Alex and smiled. Alex just smiled back before walking up to her. "okay, there's a reason I chose you. James said that something good will come out of it." She whispered in to Buttercups ear. Alex stepped back a little and glared slightly. "do you want to stretch?"

"no." Buttercup said, confusion clear in her futures. She looked back at James who only smirked.

"will you do your best?"

"yes." Buttercup was still confused.

"are you going to give it your all?"

"yes." Now Buttercup was just getting annoyed.

"are you ready to fight me?"

"yes."

"then prepare to get your ass kicked." Buttercup glared at Alex as she smiled sweetly before taking a fighting stance.

Buttercup wasn't even given time as she was tackled to the floor. Buttercup reacted quickly as she threw Alex into the air and kicked her to the floor. Alex jumped up and punched Buttercup in the guts. She then round house kicked her to the floor.

"I said don't go easy on her Alex," James yelled. Alex rolled her eyes and flipped him off. "maybe later." He replied to which Alex blushed.

Buttercup began to throw punch after punch at Alex, but she dodged them all. After five minutes Buttercup's punches began to become a blur and Alex had to do her best to get out of the way. But as she moved to the left, Buttercup knocked her down. Alex moved her leg and knocked Buttercup to the ground, then she climbed on top of her and pinned her legs and arms to the ground.

"you now have one minute to get out, or I win." Alex said. Buttercup began to struggle more, but she couldn't seem to shake her. "forty seconds."

Buttercup glared at her. "you know, when you do this, it looks as though you're going to rape me."

Alex froze and her grip loosened. Buttercup noticed and looked at Alex. Deciding to use this as her advantage she threw Alex off her. Alex skidded across the floor before coming to a stop. Buttercup stood up and looked at the fallen girl. She wouldn't get up. Walking over to her cautiously, Buttercup got down on one knee. She looked up at Blossom for answers, but he face was shocked as well. So she looked to James, he wasn't any help either. That's when Alex sprang to life and tackled Buttercup. she stayed on her feet waiting for Buttercup to get up. And she did. Alex waited a few seconds before unleashing a furry of punches at Buttercup. Buttercup was quick enough to doge most of her attacks. But one cut her off guard. Buttercup didn't let her self double over. Instead what she did was tackle Alex to the ground. The two rolled around for a bit. Throwing in as much hits as they can. But just as Alex was about to pin Buttercup to the ground, did Buttercup notice something about her eyes. They weren't a dark brown, but a sort of red. Buttercup felt her shoulders slam against the floor.

"enough!" Buttercup yelled.

The floor beneath them began to rumble. Buttercups eye glowed and Alex got off her. Before she even had a chance to do anything the floor beneath her began to crack. And then there was a huge hole with no sign of Alex. But her screams could be heard, getting fainter, and fainter. then louder, and louder, and louder until she came back up into sight and was surged upwards by a leafless tree.

"Buttercup!" Alex screamed. James was at Buttercup's side in seconds. Trying to stop her from using her powers. When Buttercup finally did realize what she was doing, she looked in horror as Alex was about five hundred feet in the air. She was holding on to a branch for dear life. But the branch was slowly breaking.

"what did I do?" Buttercup asked. She looked to the teachers. "why aren't they helping."

"the match isn't over until one falls. And if one is to be helped, they have to forfeit." James explained. "Alex would rather lose then forfeit."

"then how will she get down?" Buttercup asked.

"she doesn't. not unless you bring her down. Which you won't be able to do." James answered. He kept staring at Alex. He didn't fail to notice what happened in the match. And so James decided that he would talk to her about it later.

"so how does she get down?"

James looked down causing Buttercup to be afraid of the answer. "I told you. She doesn't. if she climbs it will take too long and the match will be over. Her only option is to fall." James looked back up. "I guess she's going to try and climb."

Everyone in the room began to bet if she was going to make it or not. Why? Because that's what people would do during second period. Even Alex would. But after a while people stopped betting against her, since she was always right.

Alex was moving quickly to get down. She looked down to meet a pair of hazel blue eyes. Alex made a mistake by staying on the branch to long, and as she moved her hand, it snapped. She plummeted to the ground head first. Alex struggled to get back to the tree, is she could then she could grab on. But she couldn't move her body so much as an inch. Instead Alex just embraced for impact.

Four hundred feet from the ground.

"ALEX!" James yelled. "COME ON! MOVE!" but Alex couldn't. she thought back to the match and wondered where she went wrong.

Three hundred feet.

"Alex!" Buttercup yelled. "focus or you'll die!" gee, that's helpful. Now Alex knew where she went wrong.

Two hundred feet.

Alex, whished that Buttercup never said what she did. But it wasn't her fault. she was the one to freeze in her spot.

One hundred feet.

This was it. Alex closed her eyes and just let her body fall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Yeah I think that's all I'm going to write. Wait until the next chapter to see what happens to Alex! FYI she does live, it's as to rather or not someone saves her or not. It mostly depends on what ends up being more dramatic. or which has a greater effect on the story later on. R&R so i can tell what all of you are thinking and here any suggestion or guesses. it also encourages me to update faster seeing as to how i am a few chapters ahead.


	6. What Happened?

hey! Sorry for the late update. Two weeks ago I was sick, and last week I was ambushed with homework. Lets just say I'm not doing so well in school. 7 classes 2 D's 4 B's 1 never gets a grade. Anyways, I hope you can forgive me. I don't own the PPG or RRB. Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

_Previously…_

**(A/N: awe forget it! There's not much to tell! Here's what you need to know.)**

_James doesn't like Spencer. Alex is dating Spencer. Alex was the first to fight. She chose Buttercup. They both gave it their all. Buttercup found out her power. Buttercup said something that caused Alex to freeze up. Alex was surged upwards by a tree. Buttercup learned the rules of the game. Alex fell from five hundred feet. She couldn't do anything, just let her body fell. Now here's where we will pick off._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Alex just let her body fall, waiting for contact. And then it hit her. All of the air In her lungs left. Her body ached all over. She could see three figures over her two of which she could make out. Alex could feel two pairs of arms picking her up. And then everything went black for her.

"does this happen all the time?" Brick asked James.

James shook his head. "we have one accident every year, but it's only with freshman. But this is the only time where someone has been seriously injured." James looked down to Alex, "two years in a row." He muttered to himself.

Brick looked up. "two years?" James shook his head. He started walking to the teachers and Brick followed, seeing as to how he was helping James carry Alex.

"here you go." James said. A women with violet hair and eyes to match stood above Alex.

"it looks to be a few broken bones and very mild brain damage. As for internal damage, there doesn't appear to be any. Oh wait, spoke to soon. Her left lung just collapsed. Spencer, go get Mrs. Miller asap!" Spencer nodded before running off. The teacher dropped to her knees and placed a hand on Alex's chest. Alex's body began to glow black. "I must say, Alex, this is the worst condition we have ever had you in." the women muttered to herself.

"how often does she get injured like this?" Buttercup asked.

"like this?" James started. "well, this would be the first."

Alex breathed in sharply but she didn't open her eyes. She could hear everything going on around her.

"Mrs. Miller." James said.

Mrs. Miller let out a heavy sigh. "James, pick Alex up and follow me." James nodded. Mrs. Miller looked to Brick, "Brick and Buttercup, I'll need you as well."

Buttercup didn't even ask why as she followed the principle. Brick, however, was confused. But not wanting to get detention, he followed as well.

"alright everyone, now allow me to tell you what happened." Mrs. Jane's voice trailed off as the group got farther away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

"can someone explain to me what just happened in there." Brick exclaimed. "Alex just fell five hundred feet, and she's not rushed to a hospital?"

James looked at Brick. "it's the life element. It takes years and years to master it completely. That women, Ms. Trite, has mastered healing internal damage. The only thing wrong is the fact Alex has mild brain damage. But I guess that's what happens when you hit wooden floors head first."

Buttercup had guilt all over her face. "don't worry, it's not your fault." Mrs. Miller said. Buttercup looked up and met her eyes. "you had no control."

"what did I do out there?" Buttercup asked.

James only chuckled. "isn't it obvious? You took control of the earth. Unfortunately for you, earth is the one element that goes out of control when one is angered." Both Brick and Buttercup looked confused. "think about it. Earth is a physical thing. If you stomp your foot, something happens. It's a hard element to gain control of."

"if fire is the opposite of water, than what's the opposite of earth?" Brick asked.

Alex's chest began to go up and down as though she was laughing. Mrs. Miller couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape. "actually, in this world, fire is the opposite of ice." She said. "and the opposite of Earth is lightning."

"and the opposite of water is wind." James said. "just in case you were wondering. the other four are obvious."

"what about time and space?" Buttercup asked.

James opened his mouth to speak but someone beat him to it. "they don't have opposites," a ruff voice said. Everyone looked down at Alex with shocked faces. "seriously? I was laughing not too long ago."

Mrs. Miller put a hand on her forehead. "it's good to know your talking. Now you just need to be quite."

Alex laughed. "congrats Brick and Buttercup. it's good to know you two know what your powers are." Brick looked confused. "you have the fire power. Surely you knew that." Brick shook his head. "and people say your smart? Can I leave now?"

James was shocked by the sudden question. "no," he said. "you have a mild brain damage."

Alex sighed. "haven't I always?" she mumbled to herself.

Mrs. Miller quickly said, "Buttercup. can you go back to class please? Brick and James, stay here with Alex for the rest of the day. At least until she can get up and move. Alex, just relax. For once."

Alex rolled her eyes. "bye Buttercup. and if I'm going to stay here, can you at least turn off the lights? They're giving me a headache." Buttercup waved good bye before leaving the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

"Buttercup." Blossom said. "what happened?" she asked while examine her sister. She only had a few scraps but nothing serious. "is Alex okay? Where's Brick and James? Did something happen to them?"

Buttercup groaned. "I got my powers during the match and they're right about us. Once I got them I had no control. Yes Alex is fine. The only thing wrong with her now is that she has a mild brain damage." Blossom and Bubbles gasped while Boomer, Blitz, and Bunny turned around in their seats. Butch was too busy sleeping. "Brick and James stayed behind for some reason because Mrs. Miller asked them to. So no, nothing happened to them."

Bunny seemed to be fighting with herself over something. "is something troubling you?" Bubbles asked. Their sisters started to pay attention to class. Well Blossom was, Buttercup grabbed a pin and began to draw on Butch's face.

Bunny took a deep sigh. "it's about Alex." Bubbles face fell. Sure she's a jerk, but she knew something in her past was the reason for it. "she doesn't have her powers." Bunny said in a voice so quiet Bubbles had to use her super hearing to listen.

Bubbles gasped. "she doesn't?" Bubbles asked in a voice just as quiet. Bunny shook her head. "what about James?"

Bunny thought for a moment. "well, he has his. It's just that he can't bring his up. Like something is preventing it from happening."

Now Bubbles thought, then she gasped. "it's because of Alex." Bunny was confused. How could a person be the reason for something like this? "Bunny, it has something to do with their past. And I have a pretty good guess as to what."

"please don't get involve." Bunny begged. But Bubbles was already forming a plan inside her head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

"so why am I here?" Brick asked. He looked to Mrs. Miller who kept looking outside.

James noticed and asked, "is something wrong?"

Mrs. Miller turned her head. She sighed. "look, I need you two to watch over Alex. And before you can ask why, it's because there's an evil force at hand. And I fear she's in danger. And I feel that way because this evil force will in fact look for her. Why? I can't say for I'm not entirely sure." James examined her features, "and I'm not lying James." James only sighed in defeat.

"why do you need me? Surly James can take care of her himself." Brick said.

Mrs. Miller looked over to James and he left. "Brick," she started, "you are far closer to her then you realize. And no I cannot tell you why or how I know that. You're just going to have to trust me."

Brick nodded his head. "okay." He turned to leave but was stopped.

Brick turned his head to the right to see Mrs. Miller standing there. "Brick, you have to promise me you'll protect her and gain her trust."

"yeah, I promise." Brick then opened the door, he formed a ball of light in his hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

The day was slowly passing by and Alex thought she was going to die. Brick was at her side every time he could spare it. And James never left. She had a tight hold on his hand while the two laid down in the dark. Alex told Brick to make sure no one else would come and visit her. In which James later explained that she hatted attention.

"I'm sorry." Alex said out of nowhere.

"sorry for what?" James asked.

"for making you stay here in the dark. It's not nice of me to make you do that when you're one with the light." Alex explained. She felt a pair of lips on her forehead.

"it's fine." James chuckled. "it gives you a headache."

After some time Alex moved closer to James. She laid her head on his chest and listened for the smoothing sound of his heartbeat.

"maybe you should try lighting up the place." Alex suggested.

James sighed. "Alex, you know I can't." he felt Alex shift so that she was now on top of him.

"why not?" even in the dark James could see her adorable pout.

"if you're going to grind against me to get me to try. By all means go ahead," James said. This earned him a slap across the face. Alex shifted a little more and laid down so her head was on his chest again. "seriously, if you keep this up I won't hesitate."

Alex laughed. "yeah, except for the part where I either kick your ass or call…" she trailed of starting to think.

"Alex?" he didn't get a reply. "Alex?" he called again. Still no answer. "Alexis Tiger Marie." He felt a hard punch to his chest.

"don't call me that." Alex snarled. "please just try." Then Alex got an idea. Sure she hated using her friends feelings against them, but it's worth the shot. "if you do I'll give you a kiss." She could feel James's eyes on her. "a full one on the lips." His reaction wasn't what she expected. Let's just say that something began to poke her. "really?"

James sat up and Alex was forced to sit on his lap. "I can't help it. But for that kiss I'll try." Alex smirked before pushing her friend back to the ground. She got of James and sat on the ground, waiting. James signed. He then focused all his energy as he held his hands out. A small ball of light slowly began to form and it got bigger and bigger. But the light went out like a candle. James looked to Alex. "I did try."

Alex sighed. "doesn't mean you should give up so easily. At least you have your powers. I don't even know what mine are."

James snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He pressed his lips against hers. For a second Alex panicked but then kissed him back, remembering her deal. But after a minute she was still kissing him and neither have pulled away for air. Instead what happed was that Alex pushed James back to the ground and started tangling her fingers in his hair. They weren't aware that in the other room Mrs. Miller was watching them.

Mrs. Miller sighed as leaned back in her chair unprofessionally. "I always knew it was going to happen. Let's just hope it doesn't go to far." Hope failed her, however, as James's hands slowly made their way around Alex's body. She sighed and stood up. "James!" she yelled. "James!" this time James showed up in her room.

"yes?" he asked.

"are you keeping an eye on Alex?" he nodded. "as in are you watching her and not making out with her." James blushed heavily.

"ma'am, I have an excuse. She made a deal." James tried to explain.

"yes, the deal." Mrs. Miller said. "the one if you tried to use your powers she would kiss you."

James looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry."

Mrs. Miller laughed at this. "there's no reason to feel sorry. Just don't take things too far. You can go now." She smiled.

James nodded and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

It was the end of the day and Blossom and Brick were walking to the nurse's office.

"is she okay?" Blossom asked. "BC did say something about her having brain damage."

"minor brain damage." Brick said. "and she hasn't shown any signs of having one so it could be a false alarm." As they reached the door they heard screaming coming from the other side. Brick opened the door to see Alex standing in the corner with her hands covering her ears. "until now." Brick said.

James looked over to them and sighed in relief. "thank god. Please tell me you guys have duct tape." They shook their head. "darn."

"AHH!" Alex screamed. Her grip tightened and her body began to shake. "no! go away!"

Brick looked to James. "how long has this been going on?"

James looked at the clock. "about, two minutes?" he seemed unsure with his answer. "I don't know what happened. Can any of you guys read minds? You have powers don't you? Like, different powers than any of us?"

Blossom looked to Brick. "I guess I can give it a try," she said. Blossom looked at Alex and tried to enter her mind. But instead all she saw was darkness and she was electrocuted.

"what the heck?" Brick exclaimed. He held Blossom before slowly setting her on the ground. Brick realized that he left the door open and closed it. He looked at Alex then at James. "do you have any idea what might be going on in her head?"

James shook his head, but his eyes were a dead giveaway. Brick glared and James looked to the floor, "it might have to do with this nightmare she's been having for the last few months." The two looked at Alex who was now silent but on the floor in a ball.

"what are they about?" James shrugged.

"she always said that I didn't want to know." Brick looked back at Alex.

"come on, think. There must be _something_ you know."

James thought, "she would wake up screaming my name. that's all I can say."

Brick nodded. He tried to enter Alex's mind. James watched as Brick's eyes slowly began to glow red and Alex's slowly turned maroon. James thought Brick was going to be electrocuted like Blossom, but nothing happened.

Brick entered Alex's mine perfectly fine. But he couldn't see a thing, only darkness.

'_man, a dark mind for a scary girl. Fitting'_ Brick thought. He could hear a scream and ran to the source. Only to be knocked down by something. Brick looked around and still couldn't see anything. That's when he could here Alex's voice and soon, everything around him.

James waited for what felt like forever. During that time he made his way to Alex. He didn't lay a hand on her but got close enough to whisper something in her ear. "no matter what, Alex. I'm always going to be there. Even when I'm not."

"JAMES!" Alex screamed. Reality came back to her and she fell into James's arms. His eyes scanned the room and found Brick frozen as a statue and Blossom staring at them with wide eyes. He wondered how long has she been up.

"what happened?" Blossom asked. James didn't answer, instead he felt a sudden breeze fill the room followed by a door slamming. James looked up and saw the rest of the ruffs and puffs.

"someone wake up Brick." James ordered. "if he doesn't wake up then carry him out of here." He picked Alex up bridal style. "we need to get home so I can make sure Alex gets something. Everyone clear? Good." He didn't even give them a chance to reply. James just left the room.

Once he was out of sight and out earshot from everyone, James looked at Alex, "please wake up." he whispered. "Please. I need you to be okay."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Alex screamed James and everything went white. She shielded her eyes and everything slowly got darker.

"Alex?" A voice said. Alex looked up and saw Brick.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to sound brave but failed. "Am I dreaming?"

Brick shook his head. "It's really me. I'm really here." He walked closer to Alex but she moved back. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Brick looked at Alex, not believing what he was seeing. Alex stared at Brick. "Why are you always observing me?" Brick was taken off guard. He thought and realized that all he's been doing was observing Alex.

"I don't know. There's just something about you." Brick said. Then realized how cheesy that sounded.

"Wait you don't mean," Brick quickly shook his head. "Good. Now, mind telling me why your here?"

"I had to enter your mind to see what was going on. Blossom tried first, but she was electrocuted."

Alex nodded. "No offense, but you're not real. You can't be. I've been spending years on trying to build up a mind defense. And it's worked up to the point where Mrs. Miller can't read my mind."

"She can read minds?" Brick asked. Then it made since as to how she would always talk while answering unasked questions.

"There are few who can. It's a royalty thing. And few are lucky to have it. I guess you're one of those few. You know, since you claim to be here."

Brick glared slightly. "Alex I really am here. It's me Brick. This isn't a dream. The last thing was."

Alex glared at Brick. "No, you're lying! You're not real! I know you're not! Just leave me alone!" Alex ran away and Bricks surroundings slowly began to change. They were in an alleyway. And what he saw made his blood broil for some unknown reason.

"Alex wait!" He yelled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

"Alex," James spoke softly. "Alex. You need to wake up." James headed the door open and close behind him. "What is it Bubbles?" He asked.

Bubbles stopped in her place. "How'd you know it was me?"

James only smirked. "Your perfume."

"Oh," bubbles sighed and walked up to James. She sat down next to him. "She's going to be alright."

"How do you know? Alex won't wake up and Bricks down stairs frozen in place. Alex's mind must of done something to him."

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked.

"I mean that Alex has been working on a mind defiance for two years. And it works." James explained. He peeled his eyes away and looked at Bubbles. "For all I know Brick is frozen from shock."

Bubbles looked to the ground before looking at Alex. "Bricks actually in her mind." James's eyes widen. "It's weird because his eyes are glowing. That never happens when he reads someone's mind."

James looked to Alex. He picked her hand up and held it tightly. "You asked how we met. And I ignored you." James looked to Bubbles who's eyes held confusion and anticipation. "The truth is I can't tell you. It's something Alex and I have to keep secret. It's best for the both of us that we don't tell anyone."

Bubbles nodded her head slowly, to say that she understood. "But," she began, "isn't there something you can tell me."

James sighed heavily. Bubbles looked into his eyes and saw hatred. "Yes," he said. His grip in Alex's hand tightened. "Its a day I will never forget. And the day that will always be on my mind. It's the day when I realized, just how much Alex needed a friend." Bubbles nodded her head.

"So you do love her." Bubbles said. She wasn't teasing him. She had on a serious expression.

"It doesn't matter now," James replied. It took all of Bubbles will not to scream. "What matters is that I keep her safe from anyone who tries to harm her."

"She's not a kid, though." Bubbles said. Her voice was soft and gentle.

James nodded his head. "I know. She's older than me, for Pete's sake. But that doesn't mean a thing. I do love her, bubbles. But she's dating Spencer." His expression turned cold.

"What did he do to her?" James gave Bubbles a look and she blushed. "I-I was listening in on your conversation. You said something about the last time they dated. What happened?"

James sighed. "Let's just say it was something I won't forgive him for doing. Even if he came up to me begged on his knees gave me a million dollars and shot himself in the head then fell off a cliff and sunk to the bottom of the deepest trench in the entire ocean down on earth."

Bubbles eyes widen. "That bad?"

James couldn't help but scoff. "You have no idea."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

So, I think that's all I'm going to write for today. It's quarter till one. And I am sleepy. I'm going to be nice and tell you what to expect in this story. Note, some of it may not happen till the end.

Brick and Alex develop a relationship that neither of them expected. As the ruffs and puffs start to gain their powers at a fast rate Alex grows jealous. Bubbles tells James that he should tell Alex how he feels only for James to say something he shouldn't have. Mrs. Miller pulls everyone out of school for reasons she refuses to say. An evil force is slowly approaching and it's first victim, is someone that nobody wants missing.

Please R&R if you want me to update faster than I already am. For I am a few chapters ahead of everyone else. It actually makes thing easier but at the same time I want to update them all and get it over with. Thank you and until next time this has been TomboysRule. Bye!


	7. A Dark Past and Getting Attacked

What's up everybody! If you're in school then sucks for you. I know it does for me. I just hate homework. But, since I want to be a vet, school and college are essential.

Anyways I have another chapter for you please read it for it should contain drama. I don't know how dramas really work for I hate them, well actually I laugh at them. But whateve! Enjoy the story! Oh! And I don't own the ppg or rrb. Now, on with the story!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

_Previously..._

**(A/N: I'm getting lazy with this whole previously thing. So I'm going to just tell you a brief summary instead. If you prefer the old one tell me so I can get back on that.)**

_Alex fell to the ground and suffered mild brain damage._

_Buttercup and Brick were told about their powers. _

_Alex suffered a reliving and is now asleep. Not coma, just asleep._

_James tells Bubbles something and later admits that he does love Alex._

_Brick is in Alex's head trying to figure out what's wrong. _

_Here's where we pick off._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

"Alex!" Brick yelled. He felt as though he was running through a maze. "Alex!" He yelled for the hundredth time. "Please, I need to talk to you!" Brick turned a corner and found himself where he started. He cursed under his breath.

Brick turned swiftly to see Alex backed up to a corner. He couldn't see what was wrong but he could tell that someone was applying pressure to her forearms. She had a long cut on her left arm and a bruised eye. This Alex looked young, even though she had a body of a fourteen year old. Brick could see in her eyes nothing but fear.

"You shouldn't be here." Brick turned and saw Alex. She looked behind him before glaring at him. "You really shouldn't be here."

Brick groaned in frustration. "Look, I told you already that I'm real. You can't get rid of me."

Alex rolled her eyes. "No, I mean you shouldn't be here. As in in this particular part of my mind. No one's allowed here."

Brick looked back at the younger version of Alex. "How old are you?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Fourteen."

Brick nodded. 'So she's still young. Then how long ago was that.'

"I might answer everything Brick, but there's just some things you do t want to know." Alex grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the scene.

"How long ago was that?" Brick asked.

"Four years ago." Alex said. She stopped walking and looked at Brick.

"What happened?" Alex didn't answer. "Alex?"

Alex glared before letting out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding. "Why haven't you left? I don't want you here."

Brick sighed knowing he wasn't going to get much out of her. "James is worried about you." He said. "I needed to make sure you were okay."

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"You were screaming and huddled up against a wall. By the time you stopped you were on the floor."

Alex nodded. She looked away, before meeting his eyes. "Then why am I still asleep? I always wake up after screaming his name."

Brick knew who's name she meant. "I don't know. Maybe something's wrong." He stepped closer to Alex. "Alex, what happened back there. What happens in the ally?"

Alex looked to the ground. "What Is it you saw?"

Brick thought for a moment. "At first, I saw nothing. I only heard a voice, your voice. Screaming for help. Then you were silenced. I could hear a fight that didn't last long. Crying. A little girl crying. Then this dark voice that sent chills up my spine. Something happened but I couldn't see what. That's when you screamed James. And that's when I saw you shielding your eyes. Then after you left, I was in an ally. I saw a girl, the one I believe to have been crying, curled up on the ally floor. Bruised and bleeding. Her cloths were practically shredded as though a dog attacked her. Her hair, it was matted and black. She didn't have any shoes on. And she smelled of smoke and alcohol." Brick noticed how Alex stiffened and took a mental note. "What I saw back there. Was the same girl. But before the fall. She was terrified and was pressed against a wall." Brick grabbed a hold of Alex's arm. He pulled up the sleeve and saw a long scar followed by many smaller ones. He traced the longer one and looked at Alex. "And she had this on her arm. Freshly cut and dripping down to her hand and on to the ground."

Alex pulled her arm away from him. "It's just a nightmare." Alex lied.

Brick raised an eyebrow. "Really? Or is it a traumatizing memory?" Alex didn't answer. She looked away From him and started to play with her fingers. "Alex, I think I know what happened. But I don't understand why you won't just admit it." He examined her druthers to seek a truth. "What happens afterwards? Was your attacker arrested?" She didn't answer. Instead Alex grabbed his arm and started dragging him to another ally.

Brick looked and saw A boy standing at the entry. He was 5'10" and starring at the little girl. Brick took this as the time to look back the way they came and saw it was a whole line of allies placed one by one. Forming a story that belonged to Alex. He was dragged to the next one where the boy was now couched down I front of the girl.

Alex walked up to the scene. "You wanna know what happened afterwards?" She got down on her knees. "Then here you go."

Alex placed a hand in the girls forehead and brought her hand to her forehead. She repeated this five times as black mist met with black mist. Then, Alex was gone.

Brick looked ahead and saw the little girl weeping. The boy placed a hand on her shoulder before carefully turning her over. That's when he gasped.

"A-Alex?" He stuttered. His voice was higher than that of a teens. The girl moaned before slowly opening her eyes. They widen and she stumbled back.

Alex reappeared next to the little girl. She motioned for Brick to follow. They walked maybe ten feet to the next ally. There Alex did the same thing she did last time.

"Alex, it's okay. It's just me. James." The girl stayed still.

"St-stay a-aw-way." The girl stuttered. She crawled back more.

The boy seemed to have frowned. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Liar!" She yelled.

When Alex reappeared Brick made his way over to the next scene.

"I'm not lying." James said. The girl seemed unconvinced. "Alex, it's just me. James. We went to school together. Two years ago."

Alex tilted her head In confusion. "J-James?" The boy nodded. Alex didn't move. "I-I don't n-know you. St-stay back!"

Again Alex appeared. And again Brick moved.

"Your hurt." James said. He pointed to her arm then her leg. "I can help you. Just trust me."

"No." Alex said. "N-never."

James sighed before standing up. He slowly walked over to Alex.

Speaking of which, here she is again. Brick walked over to the next scene.

"I won't hurt you. Just let me help." James said slowly. Alex was up against a wall. She looked at him with fearful eyes.

James slowly reached for her only to have his hand slapped away.

"Still have some fight left in ya, huh?" James joked. Alex smiled slightly. "Can you trust me?" She shook her head. James sat down beside her. He slowly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. Alex struggled at first but was too tired to continue. "What about now?" Alex still shook her head.

Brick moved again.

"What happened?" Alex shook her head. "Are you going to shake your head, or tell me what happened?" Nothing. James sighed, but then felt himself blush as a pair of arms wrapped around him and a head rested on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"James." Was all she said. She fell asleep right there. James smiled slightly before wrapping an arm around her.

Alex walked up to Brick. He looked down and to meet her eyes.

"I would show you what happened before, because I feel as though I can trust you. But I'm tired of reliving that day." She explained. Alex smiled slightly. She pulled his hand and they passed about ten more allies before stopping.

"Who's that?" Brick said gesturing to the women in front of the ally.

"That's Mrs. Miller." Alex said. She laughed at Bricks expression. "She found us there and took us in. She's our guardian. What happened was that she saw us in the ally and talked to James. I was still asleep so she picked me up. James followed and the two walked a few blocks before stopping at a car. That's how we ended up here. Mrs. Miller home schooled us. When we turned thirteen we found out that we weren't human. But something special. It took James a total of three months before he gained me as a friend. But it took him a day to earn my trust. Something that's never been done before." Alex looked at Brick. "You know the aftermath. And that's all you need to know. And now you have to go because I can feel myself waking up. If you really want to know what happened, then all you have to do is earn my trust." Alex waved good bye as Brick began to feel himself leave her mind.

"Wait! I want to know what happened." Brick jolted upwards before yelling, "Alex!" He breathed heavily and looked around. His brothers were looking at him with a smirk. Brick ignored him and sped oh of the living room and into Alex's.

Alex was just waking up by the time he entered. Alex opened her eyes before looking to her side. She gave James a hug as her eyes slowly began to fill with tears. Alex's eyes flickered to Brick who took a seat next to them. He sighed heavily before smirking.

"Thanks." James said. "I don't know how you did it, but thanks." James smiled and Brick nodded.

Alex whispered something into James's ear causing that smile to fade. He looked at Brick then to Alex and finally at Bubbles.

"James?" Alex asked. "You okay?"

James smiled before nodding. "Yeah, just shocked that's all."

"Hey man, I didn't demand it. Not exactly. I just saw enough for her to show me." Brick tried to explain.

"Nah, it's cool. Since she didn't show you much, it's not a big deal." James smiled. "Now, I think it's time that Alex goes back to resting."

"Uh, I think it's time for Alex to get something decent to eat." Alex said. James rolled his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

It was late at night and everyone was sleeping. Except for two pairs of pink and red eyes.

"Brick?" Blossom started. "What happened when you were in Alex's head? How'd you get through when I couldn't?" Brick looked over to her.

"I don't know." Was all he said. "But what I did see and hear, well, it's pretty clear something happened. James did say something about a nightmare she's been having for months now. But is looked more like a memory."

"Do you want to share?" Blossom asked. Brick hesitated. "I won't tell anyone. Promise."

Blossom was a man for her words. Well, a woman for her words. Brick breathed in deeply. "When I got there, I couldn't see anything," Brick started. He then proceeded to tell her everything down to the last detail. When he was done he waited for Blossom to process everything.

"So, Alex is being hunted by a dream that's also a memory. But based on what you said, it sounds like something else is hunting her. Because what you saw was just what happened after she was beaten. It has nothing to do with that voice and her screaming James." Blossom looked at Brick. "Do you know what happened before she was found?"

Brick shook his head. "I just assumed she was attacked. I mean, Blossom. Her cloths were shredded to pieces." Blossom shook her head.

"From what I've heard, Alex was wearing a dress. And when she was found it was ripped up and she had no shoes on." Blossom gave Brick a serious expression. "Brick, she was raped. Not what you hope."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Alex woke up with a start. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were wide. She looked to her left ad saw a pair of eyes staring at her.

"James don't scare me like that!" Alex scolded.

James didn't say anything. He just sat on her bed. Alex looked at him, and he stared back.

"What's the dream about?" He asked. His voice cracked as though he was crying.

Alex reached a hand out and touched his face. It was damp. "What happened?"

James shook her hand away. "Can you please answer the question? I'll tell you after." Alex wouldn't answer. "I'm your friend. I deserve to know."

Alex sighed. "Okay. Fine." James felt Alex shift and then some pressure was on his legs. A pair of arms wrapped around him. "I just keep thinking back to that day. How after what happened you found me. And it seemed good. But lately there's always this voice, and I'm surrounded by darkness. He would say, 'you're home.' And I looked around me. I saw buildings falling to the ground and on fire. Dead bloody bodies scattered all over. I looked down to my hands and saw blood. The voice told me, 'great job, my child. You even killed your own brother.' I would always say how I don't have one. Then, you appeared." Alex stopped talking. It was taking all of her will not to cry. James had a tight hold on her. "He told me to kill you, but I refused. I was tossed away like trash and by the time I looked up, you had this huge hole in your stomach. Then you fell to the ground. I screamed your name as I was being lifted to the air. Then I would always wake up."

James didn't say anything. He just held on tighter. Alex felt like she was going to cry. "The longer you hold it in, the more likely you'll explode."

Alex scoffed. "I've been holding it in for nearly four years now." Alex moved slightly to get more comfortable. "And now you have to answer."

James sighed. "I just had a bad dream. Thought I lost you." Alex pulled away from the embrace.

James held his hand out a formed a small light. He saw Alex's face. She didn't stare at it like she normally does. She just stared at him. What happened next wasn't what James expected.

Alex pushed James onto her bed before kissing him full on the lips. James couldn't help himself but moan slightly. His arms made their way around Alex as her hands cupped his head.

James pulled away. "Alex." She stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong? You never kiss me."

Alex didn't reply. She smelled smoke in the air and looked at James with fearful eyes. A look James hasn't seen in a while. Alex quickly got off of James and he left the room, telling her to stay.

James walked down the hall and saw a light coming from Brick and Blossom's room. He opened the door, ignoring the burning sensation he received. There, against one if the walls, was Blossom. She looked at the other side of the room where James assumed the fire started. Brick stood there with fierce eyes as he stayed still surrounded by fire.

James ran to Blossoms side and graves her hand. He dragged her threw the flames and out the door. Once they were out of the room James saw everyone, excluding Alex, outside the door. They didn't ask questions as James ran back inside.

Brick was so filled with hatred right now. He didn't think about what he was doing. He didn't know what he was doing. All he could think about was what Blossom said. He didn't even know why he was mad, though. He barely knew her.

The next thing Brick realized was that he was covered in ice cold water. He looked up and saw James.

"What's troubling you?" James asked. Brick looked at him, but didn't answer. "Ah, so it's me. What did I do?"

Brick glared. "Don't you think that what happened to Alex Is a big deal?"

James's eyes widen. "She told you."

"No, I figured it out. When I was inside her head. I saw something like a slide. There was one where she was fine, but terrified. Then she was on the ground with torn cloths." James looked to the ground. "Something like that might not want to be shared. But what if the guy comes back?"

James sighed. He sat down next to Brick. "If you were in her position, would you want the world to know how you were taken advantage of? When your one of the best fighters." Brick shook his head. "Exactly. And they won't came and get her."

"They?" Brick asked. He thought it was just one.

"Yeah. But if anyone was to come back, Alex would recognize them."

Bricks eyes widen. "Oh no." James looked at him. "No, she wouldn't. I never saw anyone there while I was in her head. But I saw evidence that someone was."

James stood up. "That's not good, for all we know one of them could be among us."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Bubbles stood outside the door, pondering Blossom with questions. She answered saying that Brick started it, he seemed furious, he got that way while we were talking, I don't know what made him upset him, and Bubbles please stop asking me questions.

Bubbles just huffed before looking back at the door. James was there and his shirt was singed.

"Don't you dare start asking me questions." James said while looking at Bubbles. He walked back to his room and nearly slammed the door shut.

"What's his problem?" Buttercup asked. Blitz just shrugged.

"Maybe Brick knows," Bunny said. She walked into the room and saw Brick on his burnt bed.

Everything was burnt but the floor and the walls. The ceilings had soot all over.

Bunny slowly made her way over to Brick. He looked up and found himself surrounded by everyone.

"Let me guess," Brick started. "You want answers for the fire and for James's sudden actions." Brick looked at their expressions. "Look, all you need to know is that if something seems suspicious, tell me or James."

"Why would we need to do that?" Boomer asked.

"Something's not right. Mrs. Miller had me watch Alex yesterday because she said something evil is coming."

"You sure she wasn't talking about you?" Buttercup asked. She glared at Brick who glared back.

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolded. "We made a truce a long time ago. Don't bring it up."

"Do you have an idea as to who or what it is?" Blitz asked.

Brick shook his head. "I only know its voice." Brick looked to the clock next to his bed. It was melted but he could still read the time. "We should go to bed."

"Brick," Blossom started. He looked to her. "You burned my bed."

Brick looked over to it. "Your complaining about that? Look at mine!" Bricks bed looked ready to collapse as he sat on it. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"You two should sleep on the couch." Butch said. He left the room and Buttercup soon followed.

Blossom looked at Brick who stared back. "Oh no," Brick started. Blossom smirked at him. "No no no no no no."

"First one there gets the couch." Blossom chanted. She then fled the room and Brick ran out in a flash of red.

"You know, I'm starting to think we can't trust Alex and James." Boomer said. "So far it's been nothing but trouble."

Bunny looked at him. "Maybe we should go to bed. Schools today and we've barley slept." Bubbles nodded her head. The. The four left to their rooms to get some sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Shortly after James left Alex decided to get some sleep. She laid down and closed her eyes only to hear the door open.

Alex sat up. She couldn't see who was there but she assumed it was James.

"What was the problem?" She asked.

James didn't answer. Alex saw him walk up to her. He placed both hands on her forearms.

"James?" Alex hoped it was just James playing a trick on her.

Alex was pushed down on the bed. She didn't do anything to stop it. She thought it was just a trick.

The person then kissed Alex who in turn tried to push him off her. She knew right then that it wasn't James. James would have never kissed her unless it was some sort of deal or bet.

"Who are you?" Alex asked. Her instincts were telling her to close off her body. If that made any since to her. But Alex's brain wanted to know what was going on.

She got her answer when a voice spoke, "I'm ashamed you didn't recognize me." That voice, she knew that voice from somewhere.

"What do you want?" Alex glared up at the figure.

**(A/N: this scene may be too perverted for following viewers. Read a head or skip. You have been warned.)**

"I think you know exactly what I want."

And to prove his answer he kissed Alex again. His hand forced her arms up above her head and he pinned them with one hand. Alex bit the guys lip, he growled before moving his head to her neck. Alex received a painful nip and felt a hand run down her side. She struggled some more as the strangers hand slipped up her shirt. Alex managed to free one arm and punched the guy on top of her. She heard another growl before she screamed out in pain. Alex now hated the fact she decided to get soundproof walls. The right side of her chest ached as she felt something slide down her legs. Alex later realized it was her pants.

"Awe, no tears. Such a shame." The voice teased. "Last time you were crying up a storm."

"Last time I was young and weak." Alex spat. She managed to knee the guy in the stomach. But it had no effect on he once so ever.

"You're not the only one who got stronger."

The guy then slipped a hand somewhere. Alex fought back but couldn't seem to do much. She wished he would stop and just leave.

As though the guy read her mind, he stopped. Alex looked up at him and stopped struggling. "It would seem as though it's time to leave." He kissed Alex on the cheek. "Until next time." He got up and was gone.

Alex felt tears come, she felt her past coming back, and she felt her nightmares come true. Alex didn't know what to do. She curled up in a ball and stared at nothing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

James left the room and walked back to his room. His blood broiled as he opened the door. He didn't mean to close it so hard.

"Who's there?" Alex asked.

"James." he was confused by the question. Then the hurt in her voice finally registered. James looked around and turned on the lights.

There, curled up in a tight ball, was Alex. She squinted a little before looking at the door. Her eyes widen as she pulled her shirt down to cover up.

James didn't care about that, though. He examined her from afar and then looked around the room. No one.

"Alex," he spoke as softly as he could. "What on earth happened?"

Alex didn't answer. She looked at James with knowing eyes. James walked over to her. He laid a hand on her shoulder. Alex pulled him into a tight hug. Her body trembled and ached.

"Your bleeding." James said.

Alex pulled away she looked to her chest thinking that's what he was talking about. But it wasn't. When Alex looked up at James in confusion, he put a hand on her neck. When his hand retreated there was little blood on it.

"Why'd you look at your chest." Alex's face heated up. She whispered something in James's ear and his eyes widen slightly. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Brick and Blossom both wounded up downstairs at the same time.

"I get the couch." Blossom said.

"Why?" Brick complained.

"Because I said so." Brick glared at Blossom.

"Are you serious? I was the one who found out about Alex."

"I'm the one who helped you out." Blossoms face was blank.

"I'm the one who got my powers. That deserves an award." Brick crossed his arms

"You burned my bed!" Brick knew he couldn't fight with that. So what he did was grab several blankets and two pillows.

"If I'm sleeping in the floor, then I get most of the things."

Blossom stared for a second. She opened and reopened her mouth. "Fair enough." She finally said.

**(A/N: if you know where I got that idea from, then your awesome.)**

Brick was just starting to fall asleep when something, or someone, entered his mind.

"Your sister is hurt. She needs you."

"My sister?" Brick asked. Blossom looked at him. "I don't have a sister."

"Brick, who are you talking to?" Blossom asked.

"Brick, your sister is in danger. You have to go to her."

"I told you I don't have a sister."

"Brick?" Blossom entered his mind realizing she wasn't going to get an answer.

"Blossom, you and Brick are being hunted down by an unmentionable darkness. Brick's sister was attacked. She'll be slowly dying soon. Brick you have to protect her."

"Who are you?" Blossom asked. There wasn't an answer. Brick looked at Blossom.

"Nonsense?" He asked.

Blossom nodded her head. "Nonsense."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Oh wow. I had no idea I wrote so much! I guess when you're into a story it's hard to stop. Anyways, R&R so I will keep writing. For your reviews motivate me. That and cool ideas. You don't need a preview so I'll leave it at that.


End file.
